


Chaotic Origins

by Mattchewy



Series: The Chaos Series [1]
Category: Chaos Variable
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/pseuds/Mattchewy
Summary: The backstories for several characters in the Chaos Variable Series.Takes place around the years of the Fay Wars.Still WIP





	Chaotic Origins

"We had fought in wars for most of human history. Over land, over revenge, over power. But this... this was the first war where we fought against our extinction." Craig Erwins, Survivor of First Contact, 2006.

July 28, 2007  
Afghanistan

"You scared, kid?" Reynard shook himself awake as the Humvee went over another bumpy road. "Er, what?" The solider to the left of him sighed. "He asked if you were scared." Reynard tensed up for a second. "Not a chance." But he was lying. He wasn't scared when he volunteered to join the army to fight the fay. He wasn't scared when his parents sobbed over his decision. He wasn't scared being both the youngest and first animalian to join the army since the Civil War. But now, he was scared. Scared to see what made his parents run here to America. Scared to fight what might destroy everything he loved. But he had to fight. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could barely see anything. The machines that held his head in place were bulky, leaving little room for him to move or see. "Is it ready?" The smooth voice of the grey matron spoke from his right side. The ones conducting the machines barked out a simple affirmative and the pressure on his head released. He fell down, breathing heavily. "Now my war dog, shall we hunt?" He laid there, hoping she would just leave. But she never left. Always making him destroy those in her path. And he didn't want to anymore. The grey woman knelt down. She sighed. "Are you afraid?" His eyes opened, in fear. She smiled. "Now, are you ready..." 

My Fenrir. 


End file.
